


Well-Oiled

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [28]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Lust, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Gotta take care of the things you love, right?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well-Oiled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WildlingGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Rosita/Tara - knife.
> 
> Takes place in Alexandria during no set time.

Rosita found a new knife in the weapons locker, a sleek weapon with a blade that shone like glass, and she bartered her ass off with Olivia to make it hers. Tara hadn’t seen it leave the sheath on Rosita’s hip since she got it, unless she was sitting on Rick and Michonne’s front porch with the hilt between her bare thighs while she oiled the blade with steady precision.

“You sure like that thing, don’t you?” Tara stared at the knife, her throat draw and face hot.

“It’s a good weapon,” Rosita mused, fingers soft on the cloth as she worked it on the blade. Her movements were sure and deft, the muscles in her arms working beneath her tank top. “Gotta take care of the things you love, right?” A little oil dripped onto her thigh and slid down towards the seam of her denim shorts, right on that spot Tara wanted to put her mouth later.

“Sure,” she managed, squirming where she sat on the second step, getting wet just watching Rosita show such careful attention to something with her long, slim fingers.

Rosita glanced up, smile teasing. “Don’t worry, baby. Later, I’ll take care of _you_.”


End file.
